Vaimoni
by LibraMoon
Summary: Another collection of one shots or shorts. Featuring FinlandxFem!America. For a viewer who could not find her OTP "anywhere", :) Rated M. Will feature Yandere Finland!
1. Chapter 1

**_Omega Verse stuff. Yeah. With Yandere, because... okay look, I have no idea why. But enjoy._**

 ** _Homicidal FinlandxFem!America._**

 ** _I own nothing. Rated M._**

OoOoOo

She'd decided she as going to be his mate, the first day they met in Kindergarten. She even told him so. As young kids so often did, she blurted out what she was thinking to the blonde-haired alpha boy who had shared his fruit snacks with her.

Because Amelia adored him instantly for giving her the strawberry one. Strawberries were her favorite!

The little Alpha, whose family had recently moved from Finland to the United States, at first did not even understand what the Omega girl was really saying. Only that she clung to his hand tightly and chattered endlessly. But she smiled a bunch around him, and that was nice.

However, he did catch her name, as she grinned at him with such a happy sort of relief.

"I'm Amelia." She proclaimed proudly as the teacher gathered them to return for finger paints and more songs. "And we are gonna get married."

Tino could only stare at the Omega that followed him to the his mat, instead of sitting at her own. The one that dragged a chair over from her table, to sit at his during craft time. The same little girl that chattered with him, and laughed the whole rest of the day while nearly sticking to his side permanently.

It was his mother, when she came to pick Tino up from the first day of school, that giggled as Amelia introduced herself proudly.

"I'm Amelia Jones! I'm five and I like Aliens."

Though slightly baffled by the slightly odd introduction, the blonde woman smiled kindly. She was a Beta, and understood clearly that the child before her was an Omega. How... adorable! Tino's mother suppressed a grin, but could not hold back a loud guffaw when the Omega child slung her arms around Tino's neck with a happy cry.

"I'm gonna be his mate!" She declared with all the wonderful certainty of a small child. So openly innocent and honest.

"Are you?" His mother questioned with mirth clear in her words.

" _Of course._ He's really nice!"

His mother smiled then, showing just how amused she was by the frank statement.

"I am glad you think so."

The blue-eyed Alpha boy, blinked. He glanced between his mother and Amelia, who was talking so quickly about things he didn't quite understand. He turned a questioning gaze to his mother.

" _She says she wants to be your mate."_ His mother translated for him, since he was not quite as proficient in English as the rest of the family, due to his age.

" _Why?"_ He asked, clearly curious.

" _Because she likes you. Don't worry sweetheart,"_ His mother said patiently, " _little ones like you and her get like this sometimes."_

Then she laughed again as she took his hand. A bright smile adorned Tino's features, as Amelia waved goodbye to him enthusiastically. So.. the Omega liked him. He puffed out his chest a bit and giggled.

Something flickered in the depths. Embarrassment perhaps, or even amusement. He craned his neck around to gaze at Amelia one more time, though his mother was leading him toward their car. She waited patiently for her own mother.

Whom Tino could see coming up the steps, by the way Amelia darted forward with an exuberant shout. Her little blue backpack with strange horses on it were slightly mystifying, but his gaze lingered on her.

That same something flickered in his eyes. Happiness, maybe? Or, something far more...

Covetous.

OoOoOo

That first day turned out to be a fateful one. By the end of the week, the Teacher even remarked about how adorable the little 'couple' was. Tino was a gentle Alpha boy, and he smiled only when Amelia came bursting into the room. Her blonde hair done up into pig tails or braids, depending on the day.

Then Tino, seemed content to wait for her at his table. Amelia would bound over to him the moment she saw him, a happy greeting on her lips as she nearly buzzed next to him like a honey bee. The Teacher noticed, but found nothing of concern, when Tino asked a Beta to move so that Amelia could sit with him.

Such things, why they were common for children. And, the little Beta did not seem to mind.

If Tino was seemingly protective of Amelia, well, they were friends this week and the Teacher had seen such things nearly countless times before. She paid it no mind. Tino was the sweetest little boy, and seeing him with Amelia was rather endearing.

He only got in trouble once, and that was for defending Amelia when she refused to give up a ball for another Alpha boy, because it was Tino's. So Tino had, seemingly reluctantly, gotten into a fight with the brown-eyed boy over pushing an Omega.

For her part, Amelia made certain that her mother packed two yogurt smoothie drinks in her lunch. So that she could always have one to share with Tino. For a long time, things between the pair seem like sweet child-hood innocence.

Amelia's little crush never left. As they grew, she could constantly be found at or around Tino's side. Her sunny smiles only were rivaled by his. It was something that had quickly become so common place, that when Amelia started to go into her Omega classes when she reached age ten, it was remarked as odd to see Tino without her.

The other students knew, after watching for years, that Amelia adored Tino. The Alpha boy was always close by, but it never progressed to a point where Tino had to stake even a juvenile claim over Amelia. Such things were common. Boys and girls would 'date' for maybe a few days to a week. Some even for a whole month, once they reached middle school.

But that had to be a _serious_ commitment.

Granted, the dating was just holding hands and calling each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'.

However, for Tino and Amelia, it was slightly different. Jokingly, they called her his 'mate' or his 'wife'. The Omega seemed to soak up the titles with a sense of pride. Every summer when Tino returned to Finland to visit family, she pined after him. Though Amelia's mother recognized the obvious signs, Tino's mother seemed surprised by her son's continued friendship with the little Omega.

Amelia did enjoy talking, and Tino often just listened quietly. He was a more calm but kind Alpha, as opposed to the aggressive sort. His mother should have been pleased. Yet, she kept her eyes on the pair, wondering if she was going to eventually attend a wedding between them.

When they entered high-school, things became even more interesting.

Tino, still a sweet tempered Alpha, had Amelia by his side nearly constantly. In fact, other Alpha males and even the females had started to steer clear of the Omega. Amelia wrote it off as they knew she loved Tino, and always had. Even since they were little. Tino never said anything to the contrary.

They exchanged e-mails daily, sometimes using instant messengers of one platform or another. Whenever Tino returned to Finland for his summer visits, he still kept in contact all of the time.

Tino called her, ever summer, only once due to the cost of an international call. However, Amelia always had her phone with her, and checked it several times a day, just to be sure that she spoke to him.

As other Omegas began getting their heats, Amelia worried about the fact that she was delayed. Surely by 13 she should have gotten something! However, the pediatrician simply shook her head when Amelia expressed her concerns at her last physical. It was normal for some Omegas to be late bloomers.

Nothing was wrong with it, or her.

However, heat suppression pills were still prescribed on her behalf, for when her time finally came.

OoOoOo

By the time she was Sixteen, Amelia was officially considered a late bloomer. It also made her rather uncomfortable around all the other Omegas that were able to speak of their heats and share bonding stories about dates with their Alphas.

Some were even getting ready to follow their soon-to-be-mates to their respective colleges in a year or so.

Tino was away in Finland, delayed due to some sort of business deal his father had, when Gilbert approached Amelia outside of her last class of the day. She was wondering if he had e-mailed her yet, but she was also feeling a tad lonely without him.

That and the Betas and Alphas did not come near her when Tino wasn't around. Bunch of pissy girls and boys they were.

Gilbert smiled at her, a strange flutter started in her stomach.

"Still not mated yet, huh?" He asked with his crimson eyes raking over her body. Evaluating the Omega. The school was a hot bed for everyone wanting to know everyone else's business. Gilbert was an Alpha Amelia had seen in passing quite a few times.

He was also funny, and usually had a grin ready whenever she rounded the corner. Normally, however, he did not talk to her when Tino was around. They had spoken on several occasions, and she did like him as a person.

He also was abysmal at his English homework, which Amelia graciously helped him with through several e-mails. Amelia had told Tino about Gilbert, and he did not seem to care. It had left her feeling oddly deflated.

Wasn't he supposed to be protective over her? He had never had to do anything since they were little kids, but still. She watched all the other Alphas get into arguments about pretty Omegas on more than one occasion.

Granted, Tino never went on about another Omega. However, Amelia felt oddly unwanted when the only Alphas that came near her was Tino and Gilbert.

"Not yet. He's just being patient," Amelia said with a conviction she did not truly feel. She also had a bizarre need to explain herself to Gilbert. Tino and she had actually never really discussed it. They talked about everything else. "I haven't had a heat officially yet. So he's.. just waiting."

Yes, that had to be it. Because he didn't go after another Omega, so he had to adore her too. Right? Lately, she'd been conflicted and wondering. Tino never even took her on a date. Amelia was always going to him to hang out. Though, Tino loved it when Amelia came by. He said he did. Once.

Her statement made the other Alpha laugh.

"Come on," Gilbert commented with an amused grin. "He's an Alpha Amelia. If he wanted you as his mate, you would be mates by now."

A small nudge.

Simple words. Meant as light teasing, but they struck something in her heart. Thoughts she had pressed deep down for years upon years now. The wonderings of why he never made her his mate. Of why Tino never returned her gestures of affection the same way. Or why he never took things further between them.

Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew why. Or, she had always suspected.

He didn't want her. Not like that. Not really. They were just friends. She was only the Omega that followed him around and clung to him.

She was pathetic.

The thought made her heart hurt and her eyes sting with the urge to shed tears, but she did neither. Amelia laughed it off as the joke it was meant to be.

"Yeah...," she trailed off, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Gilbert said with a wink and a nudge. "If you wanna keep waiting. You go ahead. But if you ever get tired of going after the perpetually happy Alpha, I could be your bad boy."

Amelia appraised him, with pondering blue eyes. That strange fluttering in her stomach began again. Was this what it was like to be wanted by someone? The way he glanced at her left her feeling... strange. The other Omegas had talked to her about things like this.

Her hormones got the best of her, and Amelia spoke before she registered that she had. Gilbert had turned to leave, when her hand reached out to stop him.

"Wait! Um. Maybe you could...?"

"Could?" Gilbert asked, his eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch. His posture was every inch the Alpha he was born to be. Part of her trembled in excitement.

"Come by... sometime." Amelia continued, before she lost her nerve. "We could go get a milkshake, or something."

She flushed to the roots of her hair. Looking away as she adjusted her glasses, she noted that Gilbert reached out and tilted her chin up so that she was glance at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date, birdie?" He questioned, with a delighted but wolfish grin.

She swallowed and nodded firmly. Not entirely certain she wanted to do this, but too caught up in the moment to care. She could scarily believe she'd just done that!

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am." The Omega admitted, still a bit shy. Loud, but shy.

His crimson gaze widened briefly before he nodded his approval.

"Okay, give me your number." The Alpha half-demanded as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket.

OoOoOo

Tino knew something had changed, the following week, when he finally returned to school.

Amelia had not returned any of his messages, and that concerned him deeply. He was worried she was sick or hurt. He had even stopped by her house this morning to check on her.

Amelia's mother told him she had already gone to school... with _Gilbert._

Tino smiled and nodded graciously as he bid the mother farewell. He climbed into his car, and drove to school. It was a miracle that he was not pulled over by the police, for the number of traffic violations he committed.

He parked his car, and nearly locked his keys in by mistake, in his haste to find Amelia.

Tino did not have to go far. He walked into the cafeteria, noting the milling couples and the few that had already mated. The different scents filled the air, heavy and saturating. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

A single scent stood out.

One he had known for the longest time. The one that he had memorized since he met her. Amelia Jones. However, when his eyes opened and he spotted her amongst the tables. His blood ran cold. Tino could only watch in horror as Gilbert leaned in and kissed her.

Not soon enough for Tino, Gilbert pulled away. He touched her hair, ruffling the golden locks as Amelia laughed happily. Her blue eyes shined behind her glasses. Gilbert and Amelia looked so sickeningly adorable together.

Tino burned at the very idea of it. Having to see it, was infinitely worse.

There was an Alpha trying to poach his Omega. Tino's eyes dulled a bit, constricting to near pin pricks against the irises, and a strange sort of smile flittered across his face. He took a deep breath and moved forward to join them. His movements could have been described as close to stalking as was humanly possible.

Gilbert glared at Tino as he approached. The blonde haired Alpha leaned over Amelia in a dominant display, that was interpreted as friendly. Tino reached out a hand to offer it to Gilbert. The other Alpha looked surprised, but all untrusting, as he took it. They shook hands, as Tino grinned at him.

"Good to see you again, Gilbert."

"Likewise," the crimson-eyed Alpha mumbled. He turned his attention toward Amelia, as she looked between the two.

"I'll see you later, okay? I have to get to class."

"Okay!" She replied happily. Her eyes watched him leave, and she sighed, half-lost in her daydreams.

"So...," Tino started, keeping the growl from his words, as he too kept his gaze on Gilbert's retreating form. "What's new?"

Her blue eyes locked with his as she looked up at him. Inadvertently exposing her throat to him. A gesture of submission. Tino swallowed heavily, his expression kept perfectly neutral.

"Glad you're back," Amelia said honestly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said with a grin, calming down considerably. "What was that all about?"

"Gilbert and I are dating." She proclaimed proudly.

"Really now?" He asked with a strange purr to his words. Amelia nodded as she moved to stand. The bell rang clearly just as she stood. Tino moved to allow her room.

"Yeah," she admitted easily, "it was unexpected, but he is really nice."

She missed the way his pupils constricted again.

"Nice?"

"Totally. He makes me laugh."

"I thought you were going to be my 'wife'?" he teased as he ruffled her hair, as Gilbert had done.

Amelia laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know, I said that ages ago. Things change."

Tino stared at her, contemplating.

"But," Amelia said with a sparkle in her gaze, "You're okay with this, right? We are still going to be best friends. You know that. You're happy for me, right?"

"Of course I am!" Tino said happily. His smile was so wide that it should have hurt his face, but his scent gave away nothing as Amelia relaxed.

"Oh thank you Tino!" She said with relief as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

OoOoOo

Gilbert woke to a bright light and a horrible pain in the back of his head. He could recall nothing except going from school to work. He'd been taking out the trash, when something hit him from behind.

He opened his eyes, wincing against the pain the light caused, and the fact the movement made him want to vomit all over the floor. He tried to move, but something kept him held tight. It took him a few moments to realize that he was chained around his middle. Unable to run away.

Footsteps echoed in the otherwise darkened room. Gilbert noticed with sinking dismay that there were no windows. Why couldn't he see windows?

A familiar outline was in front of him, blocking out some of the light, and casting the figure in a bit of shadow.

"I have to say _Gilbert_ ," a cold tone floated to his ears, and made the chained Alpha pale.

"You really know how to spoil a plan." The blonde male sighed heavily.

"Tino what the hell?! What is going on? What is this? What did you just say?" Gilbert asked, with his red eyes narrowed at the venom dripping from Tino's words.

"You heard me." The other Alpha replied, not to be swayed by the open aggression. "You had to go and ruin everything. No matter. It can be dealt with."

Silence rang between them for a few heartbeats.

"Let me go, man. This is crazy?"

The face loomed closer as Tino moved forward, his eyes were terrifying to Gilbert. The sweet Alpha was nothing like this. A strange laugh echoed from Tino's lips.

"Crazy? You tried to steal my mate." The accusation might have been enough to make a lesser Alpha wet himself.

"You didn't even want Amelia!" Gilbert roared out in fury.

A firm punch to his jaw had him seeing stars, and the cold look of deathly intent in the normally cheerful Alpha's eyes said the rest.

"Not... _want_ her?" He parroted back. His lips curled into a slow and wicked grin that exposed pointed teeth. "Whatever gave you that idea."

Gilbert felt out of his element. Afraid. Half-terrified by the transformation of the male in front of him. The one he thought he knew and had known for years now. He said nothing as the thick scent of terror filled the air.

Tino's eyes had him captivated. Hard and vacant at the same time. Slightly mad or crazed. Perhaps both.

"I have always wanted her. _Always._ I had planned on waiting until her first heat to claim her. I had it all planned out. Until you, little snake, came out of the grass when she was alone and vulnerable. The other Omegas had their heats at least a year ago, if not longer. Amelia is just a late bloomer though, but those sorts of blossoms are the _most_ beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?"

Gilbert nodded slowly, and he was slapped soundly across the face for his troubles.

"How dare you look at another Alpha's mate?" Tino hissed quietly. "Did you know, she was the one that claimed me as her Alpha? Did you?!"

His words rose to a near shout as he demanded answers to questions he was not truly asking. His gaze narrowed, and the air shifted, growing all the more dangerous. Gilbert swallowed, the tangy salt of blood on his tongue.

"That was in grade school man, she told me about it."

"And you still tried-"

"You were kids!" The bound teen screamed. "It didn't mean anything! Kids say shit all the time!"

Gilbert's logic did not sway the blonde Alpha.

"You're just jealous. Because she loves me. She _loves_ me." Tino said as he grinned maliciously, "Amelia is _mine._ "

His words left a distinctive chill in the air, making his smile seem that much more eerie and less charming in an instant.

" _I love her_. I have always loved her. I love her so much... I think I might go crazy from it." He whispered, nearly conspiratorially. "And, she's always loved me. Until _you_ came along. Frankly, I don't like that. At all."

A terrified whimper manages to wrench from trembling lips as Tino loomed closer to the widened eyes that were screaming for mercy. The silver flash of a blade was waved in front of that petrified face.

"So you are going to have to disappear, and then my sweet little Amelia, _my_ _omega_ , will need me to protect her. To make her feel safe after you run off with your love interest from some chat room on the web. Not to be heard from again."

"But... but I nev-"

Cold and vicious eyes watched him with malicious glee.

"Oh that's not what the police are going to think."

Then the knife came down. The wet squelching of flesh and blood were nearly music to Tino's ears as he hummed to himself, reveling in the idea that Amelia could never love anyone but him. That no one would ever take her from him again.

Beautiful.

And he had all night to enjoy it. So much to do. Gilbert was just leaving a mess _everywhere._

OoOoOo

"I can't believe," the omega said with a high-pitched sob, "that he would leave me like that. I thought... I thought... he..."

"Shh," Tino said as he held Amelia close, stroking her hair and subtly sniffing her. The first spicy scents of her heat lingered on her skin. Finally. Tino was nearly beside himself with glee as she was pressed against him.

It was maybe a day or two out, perhaps? Excellent.

"I'm here for you."

"Tino," Amelia said with teary eyes, "What would I ever do without you?"

He gave her a kind smile, kissing her forehead gently. He discreetly licked his lips where she could not see, savoring the taste of her on his tongue. Soon. So very, very soon.

"You'll never have to know," he said with a warm tone in his words. "I'll be with you _forever_."

The Omega missed the slightly crazed look in his violet eyes, and the way he pulled her closer. All for her comfort, she was certain, as he kissed her forehead again. She felt safe in his arms. Tino had always been her friend, and he was the Alpha she wanted, but could not have.

She also did not see, the way that the other Alphas gave Tino a wide berth, detecting the possessive scent that lingered in the air. The same one that had always saturated Amelia, the one Gilbert had ignored.

A warning, as much as a promise.

To touch her, would mean trying to laugh in the face of death.

As soon as he reached of age, he'd take her back with him to Finland. Tino retained his citizenship, thanks to his parents only being the US on working visas. But by then, Amelia would already be his mate.

It was perfect. Just perfect.


	2. Note to 'Insulting'

Dear Anonymous Reviewer "Insulting",

Apparently, it is your view that I insulted your nation. While not my intention by any stretch of the imagination, I want to take a moment to reply to your 'Go to hell America Hater!" Part of your comment.

Sir or Madam, I do not hate my country. I love the United States of America. You obviously found something in this literary piece (which is based off of characters from both Manga and Anime), that offended you. What, I am not sure, as you did not state it. However, I along with the majority of writers on this site, are not here to insult anyone's country. Or their heritage. Or their culture.

These are works of fiction. Stories. And, in this most recent one, it was the personifications with the actual countries being only mentioned for clarification. So, I dare say that I have no idea how that was indicative of being and 'America Hater.'

Sincerely,

The Author.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This author claims no rights to the characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Just so we are clear. I did this in English, because frankly, Google translate would probably tell me that I said 'murder her with a spoon' or something crazy._**

 ** _So... sorry. I know it is not how it would go._**

 ** _Let's do this._**

 ** _I own nothing. Rated M._**

OoOoOo

Social media was going to be his downfall.

He was eerily certain of it. However, Finland was an optimistic, if not down right plucky nation. So he continued on his merry way. He posted pictures, made comments, checked with neighboring nations.

They all only friend-ed the aliases of other countries. Therefore, he never worried about some of the citizens accidentally reading his posts. Which was nice. As was the added security his government provided his account.

And, in true Nordic fashion, Finland spent many evenings simply hanging out with his allies. Who were also his neighboring countries. So, things could occasionally get rowdy as they all liked their strong drinks.

However, Finland did not mind them all sitting in one room. Yet, with the change in technology, they were all still in one room, but all on separate devices. 'Plugged in' As the people said these days.

Violet eyes stared tentatively at the well known site, and he contemplated what to say... until...

His fingers typed out a message, almost against his will.

' _Anyone else notice that America was wearing her hair differently today?'_ He commented on his wall, at random. His thoughts still lingering on the way she had laughed at a joke he had practically mumbled through.

 _'No,'_ England commented curtly.

' _Oui! It was much better. Not nearly as vomit-inducing as usual.'_ France responded not a moment later.

You could insult America, but only if you were England. Otherwise, he took offense.

 _'Shut your bloody mouth frog! That's still my ally.'_

 _'Oh, mine too! And yet... her fashion is terrible!'_

 _'New York...'_

Southern Italy Likes this. Northern Italy Likes this. Germany Likes this. Belgium Likes this. Mexico likes this.

 _'Paris!'_

 _'Milan you bastards!'_ Southern Italy chimed in, not one for leaving well enough alone.

Northern Italy Likes this.

 _'Anything is better than that dreadful London.'_

Spain Likes this. Russia Likes this. Belarus Like this.

 _''F***off Frog! I will come over there and kick your ass.'_

 _'Always so obsessed with my ass...'_

Prussia Likes this.

 _'It needs a good kicking'_

Nine people like this!

 _'I was just thinking that she looked very pretty today.'_ Finland typed out, fondly exasperated.

Canada Likes this. Israel Likes this. Philippines Likes this. Nederland Likes this. Denmark Likes this.

"Hey!" Finland shouted indigently to the blonde across the room. Denmark grinned cheekily.

"What? You said it. I am merely agreeing."

Finland narrowed his violet eyes at the taller male nation. Who, looked unrepentant. He'd have to keep an eye on that one.

 _'Pretty? America? The USA?'_ Spain's picture popped up nearly instantly.

 _'There is only one, unless I am mistaken?'_ England replied along with a not so nice emoticon directed at Spain.

 _'Are you sweet on her?'_ Scotland typed out and Finland could nearly hear the mocking tone from here.

 _'Maybe.'_ He replied with a small, and bashful smile. It wasn't like it was a terrible thing.

' _Looks like Finland's in looooove!"_ Denmark commented.

Norway Likes this. Iceland Likes this. Sweden Likes this.

Finland flashed glance to the stoic nation that looked as if he were solving math problems, and not being embroiled in social affairs.

 _'A little_.' He admitted boldly.

' _More like a lot.'_ Iceland replied, and snickered at his phone with amusement. Finland glared at him, but it held no heat.

11 People like this.

Finland shook his head and got up, stretching.

"I am going to make coffee,." he said pleasantly, "who would like some?"

Denmark and Norway quickly raised their hands. Sweden was busy looking over some sort of official message. Finland decided to make extra, just for him. He wandered into the kitchen, and went to reach for the coffee maker and filters, when something caused him to shiver.

"Uh..." Denmark's voice carried to the Kitchen. "Finny?"

"Yes?" He called back.

Finland felt a strange pressure change in the air.

"You might...might want to see this." The words were strangled, and encroaching on mortified.

' _That awkward moment,'_ America wrote and Norway read out loud in monotone horror. ' _when you forget that you've all added me as a friend and I can see everything you are posting...'_

44 People likes this.

"Denmark!" Finland snapped angrily as he noticed that he was among the ones that liked the message.

The taller nation laughed heartily.

"What? I couldn't help it."

Oh.

This was not good.

Finland's eyes turned the size of dinner plates and he scampered over to the computer. His blue gaze scanned the screen for a full five minutes. His mouth hung open a bit in shock.

No.

No, this could not be! America was going to kill him! Or worse. She was going to think he was some sort of creep! Or creeper! That was an American word, wasn't it?

Oh, what did it matter?!

"I think," Iceland said gently as he attentively palmed his phone, "that maybe we should pretend that it was a joke?"

"Yes!" Denmark replied happily as he moved to the side of the thunder struck nation and smacked Finland's back in a friendly manner. "She'll believe it. America loves practical jokes."

Finland didn't feel so good. His heart was racing, and he sat down, intent upon writing out a long apology. Telling America that he was very sorry, and he hadn't meant to do this on Social media of all places. She would-

His traitorous computer chimed at him. Balefully he started with violet eyes at the next posting. From her.

' _So with that being said... dinner?'_ America wrote out and Finland paused. ' _I'm free on Thursday.'_

He gulped. Blushed. And, finally did the only thing he could think to do.

Finland likes this.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you lovely reviewers! I adore you! More Psycho Finland! Per request. :)_**

 ** _Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas._**

 ** _I own nothing. Rated M. Thank you for reviewing._**

 ** _Please note, this is only a STORY, and should not be intended to cause offense in anyway._**

OoOoOo

This was it.

This was the end.

America gasped at the vast night sky, as the larger asteroids became more visible. The sun cast an eerie glow to the destructive masses. There was nothing that could be done. Every nation, capable, had already given their best attempts.

She'd even gotten along with her bitterest enemies. Granted it was literally right before the end of the world.

With dread and numbness, but a dignity to face the end; the Star-Spangled nation sat quietly in the observatory that had first found looming death sentence that was hanging over all their heads. Like the proverbial 'Sword of Damocles'.

Blue eyes, watched and waited for it. What was sure to be the end of all mankind, if not all life.

So, when the door opened, she had been startled. She had sent all of the scientists and military personnel home. To die with their families. To be wrapped in the embrace of their loved ones, or hell... even to find a stranger and die with one last 'hoorah'.

"Amerikka?"

She turned, glimpsing Finland by the door. His hair was a mess, and his clothing was dusty as well as ripped.

"Finland?" Her question showed her tiredness, and reservation. Yet, at the sight of him, she still smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Violet eyes glanced down and then back up.

"It is the end of the world," he said calmly. His accented English was a soothing balm on her ears. Anything was better than the deafening silence from before.

She gave a humorless chuckle at that. Her urge to comfort and protect the other nation roused from the depths of her heart.

"Is that what this is? I just thought everyone was at a really great party." She teased, but the effect fell a little flat.

Finland smiled, a sad expression in his eyes.

"Where's Sweden?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Back at his home, I would guess. He's with Sealand and the other Nordics." The words were gentled, as if there was an apology laced in with the fact that she hadn't been invited.

That was alright. America understood. Canada was with France, and Mexico had gone to be with other South American countries. She didn't mind. America had called all of her Allies to say her 'Goodbyes'. She wished each of them well, and a safe journey to those that died... or those that defied the odds.

There was little chance that once the entire cluster hit, that there would be anything substantial left. Then there was the concern of what the asteroids were made of, and what contamination they would bring.

But hope, ah hope, was could be a cruel thing. It was frail, but always there.

She shrugged at Finland's explanation.

"Don't get me wrong," America said with a curious gaze, "but what are you doing here?"

Finland flushed to the roots of his hair. His expression that of near panic.

"Oh! I.. I didn't want... you... I mean, you're all _alone_ and-"

She interrupted his long-winded and fumbling explanation with a loud laugh. Her whole countenance suddenly became more lively, and alert.

"Finland," she started with a bit of wonder in her words, "did you come here to be with _me_ at the end of the world?"

He was beet read, his hands at his side, as he nodded once. However, his violet eyes clashed with her sky-blue orbs.

"Unfortunately," he said with a slight bit of self-deprecation, "I am out of practice with my flying. Or, I would have been here a bit sooner."

Something in her melted at his words. She covered her mouth, to keep from laughing or sobbing at his words. America dipped her head, feeling every part of the spectrum of human emotion all at once. The feelings of her people as they faced their final hours. As humans the world over prepared to go into the 'forever' night.

"Come 'ere," America said softly, beckoning Finland over with her free hand.

He was beside her quickly, and she leaned against him, caught up in the simple moment. The soft and wondrous feeling of knowing someone cared enough to come find her. At the end of the world. When all existence as they knew it was about to be blinked out, Finland had come for her.

She'd never felt more loved in all her life.

"Amerikka? Are you alright?" Finland murmured, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Blue eyes dimmed slightly, but she smiled widely.

"Strangely... yeah. Yeah, I think I am. How about you?"

The rich velvet sound of his chuckle was enough of an acknowledgement.

"I have been better, but this is not so bad."

She turned her head to look at him, searching for the comfort she desperately needed to find there in his eyes. It was plain to see, the way he looked at her with infinite kindness and affection.

A lump formed in her throat, and she looked down.

"I never did remember to 'Thank' you."

If she had glanced up, she would have seen the puzzled expression he wore.

"Thank me?"

"For finding me." She said softly. "That day, in the grass."

They both knew what she spoke of. Though Norway had found her shores first, it was Finland who had discovered the personification.

"And," America continued with her voice growing tight, "for coming to be with me."

He placed his chin on the top of her head, cuddling her into him.

"Of course," Finland murmured, in good spirits despite the tragedy coming.

She sniffled, and laughed gently, feeling at loss but oddly alright. She wasn't alone anymore.

"Finland?"

"Yes?"

She couldn't look at him, half-afraid that he might reject her but too stubborn or hopeful not to ask.

"Do... do you think for tonight, and you don't have too, but... for tonight could you... would you...?"

Her shoulders shook as he squeezed her tighter. America dug within herself, pushing forward before she lost her resolve.

"Would you love me?" The Star-Spangled asked with naked vulnerability in her words. "Just for tonight?"

Finland tilted her chin upward to look at him. His violet eyes were like warm crystals that captivated her as he leaned forward. Though he said nothing, the male nation responded with passion tinged with the sheer desperation that America felt as well.

She ached for a taste of him. The flesh underneath her hands was warm, as clothing was quickly discarded. It was a hindrance, and all she wanted was for him to help her forget what was coming. America, greedily perhaps, longed to know what it felt like to be truly loved by someone. Before everything ceased to exist.

For a few precious moments, she wanted Finland to love her as if she was the only one he'd ever loved. With fervor she wound her body around his tightly, arching into every movement as her inhibitions faded under his heated caresses.

Their lips crashed against each other over and over. She was drowning, and America wanted more. Here with Finland, at the end of the world...

She'd never wanted anything so much.

And, she told herself by the way his voice broke when he said her name, that he felt that way too.

Minutes later, sweat cooled two satiated bodies.

OoOoOo

First impact.

A cluster of four smaller asteroids hurtled through the atmosphere, decimating the populations of Brazil, Costa Rica, the Western Coast of the United States, and Argentina.

She woke screaming, howling in pain as her chest began to scar with blistering heat. She could not manage words, nor even groans. Wailing in complete misery was all America could accomplish.

Finland was there beside her in an instant, rocking her back and forth.

"Forgive me," He said softly, placing a kiss upon the top of her head. "I became distracted."

Her mind could not process what he was saying. This was the beginning of the end. A day of fire and destruction. America could feel them, could sense the screams of her people. The fear, the pain, the anger, and anguish. It was... worse than hell.

An hour ticked by, before his methodical rocking ceased.

He pulled away from her, and she whimpered as the agony died down, but the despair lingered still. America reached, instinctively, for Finland's warmth.

Finland dug in his jacket for his phone. America would have objected, told him that it likely wouldn't work, but somehow... it did.

" _Ota käyttöönvastatoimien."_

In a daze, she glanced at him, confused beyond measure. Hurting... Yet, her face questioned him in such a way, that perhaps he felt compelled to tell her.

"Don't worry, I'm here now." Finland promised.

His words echoed in her ears, covered in blood and feeding the terror welling within her. If she was wrong, please God let her be wrong, everything would be over in moments.

Yet, as the minutes ticked by in horrid slowness, there was nothing. Just America staring at her lover as the sky above them glowed brightly. The stars were overshadowed by the massive explosion that cast a hue of glorious colors in the night. It was akin to watching an aroraborialious... in Ohio.

"There," he said smugly, with a flirty wink in her direction. "Nothing more to fret about."

It... it was over? So quickly?

"W-what?" America croaked past parched lips, as the burns and scars began to throb.

Violet orbs danced merrily, his sweet face looked so innocent that it pained her to even think...

"The asteroids," he clarified contining to appear pleased with the turn of events. "won't be a threat anymore. I've been developing this strategy after watching your movie... 'Star Wars', was it? A defense of the planet using high powered lazers and the sun.

It sounded like something out of a fantasy, but America's own government had thought of something similar. Yet, it had been cut due to the amount of funding that would have been needed.

When she had rallied all the nations together, using Nukes, rockets, and trying to change trajectery; Finland claimed to be unable to offer assistance.

He'd... lied to her.

Suddenly she felt sick. Counter measures? Finland had poessed counter measures? All this time?

Blue eyes widened in undisguised horror.

America licked dry and chapping lips. She did not want to even ask the question that was blaring in her head, louder every minute. Until it was deafening as the tiniest whisper of words past her lips. Crystalline tears pooled and then fell upon her cheeks.

The look of open adoration in his gaze terrified her in ways that America could not even begin to describe.

"You... you could have stopped this?"

Finland grinned, a happy-go-lucky pull of his lips to express his joy. The gentle pressure of his thumb as it slid across her cheek, to wipe away the essence of her sadness, was repulsive. Yet, America could not pull away from him.

The finality in his eyes, the crazed gleam in the violet depths held her captivated.

"Of course I could have."

Apprehension clamped around her heart like a vise. Her azure orbs widened with disbelief as she failed to stem her silent crying.

"Then, why-"

He cut her off, looming closer to her. Her mouth closed of its own accord.

"I love you, Amerikka, and I had to make you see that you love me too."

Oh. _Oh God._

The floor felt like it was rushing up to meet her, as flashes of light blurred her vision. It was too much. All too much.

This was _sick._

Awful to the highest degree. Revulsion prickled across her skin, knowing that he'd kissed and stroked her skin but hours before. It made the nausea worse.

"Ho-how? How _could_ you?"

She was unaware that she even voiced the silent scream of a question, until he gripped her chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger.

 _"Tarvitsin sinua_ ," he confessed easily with a possessive kiss to her temple.

"No," America denied with desperation and more than a bit of disgust to the single word.

Finland soothed her hair back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. The hair on the nape of her neck stood on end.

" _No?_ That is so adorable, Amerikka. Just like you. Like you were, before you were stolen from me."

Her throat tightened in fear.

While the male nation in front of her chuckled fondly. Completely undisturbed by his actions. By what he had allowed to happen. He could have stopped this! Before countless lives had been lost. Her people! Others, yes, but the lifeblood of all she was.

He'd sacrificed most of her Western coast.

America gasped in pain, feeling them again. The wails of the dying and the sudden shock of the dead.

No.

 _Please God. No!_

She'd made love to him... this _thing_ before her.

"There are more coming _rakastettu_ ," Finland continued, nearly purring the words as a dangerous sort of venom dripped from his words. "What would you have me do? I developed this to protect what was _mine._ "

Stillness gripped her, and America was too conflicted for even a breath to pass her lips. He wasn't...

He couldn't be threatening-

"I might have expected this," her jumbled mind allowed the thought to form only as it was whispered, "from other nations. But I never... I never expected it of you."

Violet eyes narrowed fractionally. The same cherubic expression was still in place, frightening her more.

"Of me?" Finland questioned lowly. He seemed to crow her even more as her body refused to move away from him. America sensed that it would only serve to infuriate him further.

Yet, with a conscious act, she tilted her face away from him. She could feel the displeasure radiating from him.

"You were the one that made this happen. If you had just seen reason. Noticed how much I adore you. But, you were always a stubborn one, Amerikka, I had to make you understand just what I would do for you. We were meant to be together. You know that."

She could not help the wounded expression she gave him.

"Don't look at me that way," he chided in a low tone. "I know you love me."

Crazed eyes stared her down, and America trembled. She had no idea the monster that lurked behind the Angel's face.

"Finland-," she sought to reason with him. He could not do this wicked thing. Not... Finland. No. No!

He shushed her with a withering glare.

"Now," the male nation said with deliberate slowness. "I believe we were talking about how much you love me. Before all this unpleasantness started."

America's blue eyes etched the image of his sinister smile into her memory, like acid upon metal.

Finland's hand was in her hair, petting her, but the lingering threat hung between them. America swallowed back bile and rage. She knew the severity of the situation and only Finland could stop the next series of asteroids. America cursed the loss of funding for NASA. She cursed her fate and her obligation.

Yet...

None of it mattered now. This was life or death. The choice was entirely all too clear.

Trembling lips moved, nearly cracking, as hot tears fell to the floor. Completely unheeded and without shame.

"I-I love you, Finland."

A bitter sort of insanity twisted in his eyes.

"Oh come now, surely you can do it with more feeling?" He pushed. "Tell me how much you need me. How you want me. How much you love me."

America's mop of golden locks shifted downward, as she bowed her head, and steeled herself. She blinked the last of the sorrow away. For now. The star-spangled nation would tear her heart out slowly, if it meant saving everyone else.

A fragile and tight smile adorned her lips, as she raised her head to stare directly into Finland's eyes.

"I love you, Finland." Blue eyes were wide and shone brightly in the darkness, like the stars that glittered in mocking laughter above her.

"Of course you do," he replied watching her carefully.

Finland's face blossomed into a wide smile, for a moment it showed his boundless obsession for the female nation.

She might have recoiled, had she been able to. However, as the European nation pulled her into his arms, whispering promises of how they would be so _happy_ together, America felt nothing. Even as he peppered her face with kisses, his carnal appetite for her had returned, and she knew that she had been captured.

By his deceit, and by the fact that he was every bit the tactician she had heard him to be. She had been blind to the possessive side of Finland. She had never known it existed.

"You're mine. Mine. I'll never let another touch you. Ever again. Do you understand? Do you, Amerikka?!"

His words were like poisonous honey, soothing and deadly all at once. Because she could see that he meant every word of it.

There was no escaping him. America knew it, and it was not for lack of a fighting will. It was simply that all Finland said was true. He had been her ally. She had been willing to fight for him, never knowing of his twisted love. She would end the monster she had somehow created, but perhaps he was a monster to begin with.

America did not ponder the philosophical question, for it pained her.

However, there would come a time where no clear and present threat would be around. Then, she could lash back at him, and in doing so change everything that had ever been. She knew Finland would be hailed as the hero, no doubt claiming it to be some 'Hail Mary' pass. He would be lauded as the savior of the world. Even though he was the villain.

After all, this was the end.

OoOoOo

 **Translations**

 _Ota käyttöönvastatoimien:_ 'Enable Responses'... I was going for the English 'Deploy counter-measures', but I am working with Google translate... so... yeah.

 _rakastettu:_ Dear, Beloved, Sweetheart, ect.

 _Tarvitsin sinua:_ I needed you.


End file.
